


Чёрное и белое (Black and White)

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: PC&IU [1]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Action, Detectives, F/M, Infection, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Время от времени всё на свете оказывается не тем, чем кажется. Иногда это приводит к беде и всегда — к приключениям. Главное — чтобы в критическую минуту вам хватило оперативки.





	Чёрное и белое (Black and White)

Сократ отодвинул в сторону кружку с чаем и сложил руки на столе. Сегодня в столовой пекли булочки с маком, а значит, был вторник. Или был вторник, потому что давали чёрный чай? А может, сегодня такое меню, потому что был именно вторник? Сократ всегда пытался найти скрытый смысл в логике тех, кто составляет меню, но пока всё было безрезультатно. Он оторвал взгляд от кружки и посмотрел на собеседника, который только что закончил длинную речь.

— Лингво, я всегда считал тебя несколько, кхм, — старик нахмурился, подбирая слово, — своеобразным, но тебе не кажется, что это слишком?

— А что в этом такого? — Лингво приподнял бровь и, сложив руки на груди, откинулся на спинку стула. — Я не вижу никакой проблемы в расширении. Я не хочу застрять в одном языке и потом кануть в море безликих программ. Чем шире будет моя база, тем больше прибыли получит моя компания от меня в частности.

— Ты чокнутый, — не выдержал-таки Сократ и, тоже откинувшись на стул, взял чай. — Может, ты ещё и функцию машинописного перевода хочешь внедрить? — старик ухмыльнулся и медленно поднёс кружку чая к губам. Причмокивая, он осторожно сделал глоток кипятка. — Эх, сахара мало.

— А и введу, — Лингво хитро улыбнулся.

— Не введёшь, — Сократ довольно ухмыльнулся и бросил пару кубиков сахара в чай. — Тогда ты мало того, что обесценишь сам себя, так ещё и перестанешь быть словарём. А мы же гордые, — Сократ нарочно протянул первый слог. — Мы же не можем себе позволить такого.

— Заткнись, я понял, — словарь махнул рукой на злорадствующего старика.

— Ты слишком молод и горяч, Лингво, но вдобавок к этому ты ещё и до ужаса наивен.

— А ты говоришь штампованными фразами, вечно губишь все мои идеи на корню, а вдобавок ещё и технически мне проигрываешь. Напомнить, кто пылится в папке программных файлов без дела последние полтора года и не был удалён лишь потому, что про него забыли?

— А ещё ты дерзок, — закончил Сократ, нахмурившись. — Самому не противно?

— Да нет, — Лингво улыбнулся. — Я же почему-то терплю все твои колкости. С чего бы ты должен удивляться моей дерзости?

— Я тебя старше!

— А я тебя умнее. Да и про возраст вопрос спорный, знаешь ли, — Лингво провёл по контуру лица пальцем. — Но выгляжу я явно получше некоторых.

— Вот засранец! — рассмеялся Сократ. Такое с ним бывало каждый раз, когда он терпел поражение в спорах с Лингво. От смеха он откидывал голову назад, лицо его краснело и раздувалось. Потом он начинал громко кашлять, и именно в этот момент Лингво обычно, закатив глаза, шёл за водой для старика. Так случилось и сейчас. Вздохнув, словарь поднялся со стула, чтобы взять стакан с водой, потому что та радость диабетика, которая когда-то была чаем, Сократа не спасла бы.

— Ладно, старик, у меня нет времени, поэтому я, пожалуй, пойду и всё-таки займусь тем, чем хотел, — Лингво даже садиться доедать свою порцию не стал, он просто снял пиджак с вешалки и направился к выходу.

— Постой, — Сократ откашлялся и, постучав по груди кулаком пару раз, щёлкнул пальцами, привлекая к себе внимание Лингво. — Ты мне только скажи: ты снова собираешься украсть базы другого словаря, так ведь? Все твои прошлые пассии сильно расстраивались, когда понимали, что ты их лишь использовал.

— Во-первых, — Лингво оправил пиджак, — хватит мне тут щёлкать пальцами. Во-вторых, я никого не обманывал, и пока не доказано обратное, твои догадки остаются лишь догадками. И, в-третьих, — тонкая линия губ словаря растеклась в подлой улыбке, — я собираюсь слиться с другим словарем, а не забрать его базы, старик. Adiós.

— Ты самый худший засранец изо всех засранцев, которых я знаю, — Сократ прикоснулся губами к чашке и поморщился от приторного вкуса сахара. Или он поморщился оттого, что Лингво снова говорит на непонятном ему языке? А может, потому что сегодня был вторник, день встреч с Лингво? Спорный вопрос; пожалуй, от всего сразу.

Лингво не собирался слушать нотации старика, словарь и без него прекрасно знал, что его предприятие лишено смысла, но сама идея того стоила. Слияние двух программ было невозможно без разработчика, но это уже давно перестало быть проблемой. Незатейливое сообщение об ошибке, высланное разработчикам, могло стать прекрасной связью с ними, а дальше — дело времени. Но прежде всего ему нужно было выбрать жертву. Лингво поморщился, поправляя бабочку. «Жертва» было слишком в стиле Сократа. Слово «партнёр», возможно, будет более уместным. Словарь улыбнулся отражению в зеркале. Ему всегда шли смокинги, так что ночные приёмы у компании Google с их дресс-кодом — не проблема, даже наоборот.

Торжественные приёмы были редкостью, а вот обычные проходили каждую неделю, а порой даже чаще, благо работа 24/7 позволяла устраивать любые вечеринки, пока операционная система находилась в спящем режиме. Всё зависело от того, кому на этот раз стало скучно: если это был Поиск, то вечеринка закончится быстро, и ничего особенного не будет, если Плей — ближайшие пару дней голову собрать будет тяжко. Это были эдакие две грани компании, зануднее Поиска был лишь Диск, но тот не устраивал вечеринок вовсе. «Работать, работать и только работать», — наверняка был его девиз. Но сегодня вечеринку устраивал Гугл Переводчик, а значит, будут только свои и парочка знакомых семейства Гугл, идеальный расклад для поиска партнёра.

Разнообразив вечер компании прекрасных дам-проигрывателей модельной внешности, но пустого содержания, поправив костюм Сократу и определившись с выбором напитка, Лингво прислонился к стене рядом с представителем Гугла.

— Всё так же быстро и бездумно клюёшь на красивый интерфейс, Лингво? — переводчик усмехнулся и затянулся сигаретой.

— А ты всё так же куришь дамские сигареты, — в той же манере ответил словарь, делая небольшой глоток тонизирующего напитка. Это был вполне обычный обмен приветствиями. Лингво не понимал приколов переводчика, особенно, когда его плоские шутки переходили и в систему перевода, становясь якобы пасхалками их компании; постыдились бы прикрывать такое чувство юмора пасхальными яйцами! Переводчик же не понимал, как можно быть настолько занудным, обладая такой привлекательной внешностью, и как можно было позволить Яндексу использовать свои словари. Не считая этих «но» в общении, их можно было бы считать друзьями. По крайней мере, так казалось со стороны. — Переводчик, ты же обо всех тут всё знаешь, верно?

— Обо всех всё знает Поиск или малышка Вики, — Лингво аж передёрнуло, когда его собеседник назвал Википедию малышкой. — Но, в принципе, что-то знаю. Интересует кто-то конкретный? Или ты опять что-то удумал?

— Можно и так сказать, — Лингво улыбнулся в бокал и, сделав очередной глоток, причмокнул губами. — Мне нужны все словари и переводчики, которых я тут ещё не знаю.

— Надо же, — Переводчик даже присвистнул. — У тебя совсем там крыша поехала со скуки? Ты забыл, что весь «союз» наших переводчиков и словарей объявил тебе бойкот после последних встреч, macho? — последнее слово переводчик подчеркнул особенно, прекрасно понимая, что Лингво раздражает и это слово (ещё бы не раздражало, если первым же переводом стоит «самец», а в примере висит «козёл»), и то, как его произносит переводчик.

— Кстати, это испанское слово, а не английское, идиот, — Лингво уже давно изучил голосовые особенности переводчика, и этот акцент был явно английским.

— Сейчас напросишься, и будет тебе немецкий.

— Ты это специально?

— Да, я же знаю, что это голос твоей предпоследней geliebte.

— Иди к чёрту, — Лингво мотнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания о немецкой озвучке. Нет, голос не был настолько отвратительным, он даже был красивым, — но не для словаря; да и слышать автоматически сгенерированный набор звуков было ещё более противно.

— Если я пойду к чёрту, ты не получишь свои ответы, — Переводчик выдержал паузу, давая Лингво время, чтобы тот успокоился и, наконец, был готов слушать, а не мысленно подбирать лестные эпитеты. — Тебе какие языки нужны?

— Я думал над чем-нибудь азиатским. Варианты?

— Хмм, Татоэба, — Переводчик указал сигаретой в сторону девушки. Небольшой рост, каштановые волосы, локонами спускающиеся на плечи. Её зелёное платье подчёркивало зелёный цвет глаз, но с зелёным явно был перебор. — Мультиязычная, копит фразы, а не слова, кстати. Идея неплохая, хоть и не оригинальная. Имеет проблемы с озвучкой, но работает над этим. А ещё она похожа на дерево.

— В точку, — Лингво ещё раз посмотрел на неё, задерживая взгляд на щиколотках, бёдрах, талии, груди, запястьях, кистях рук и шее. — А ещё она слишком молода. Не помню такой программы.

— Да, достаточно молодой сайт.

— Сайт?

— А тебе принципиально, откуда базы тырить?

— Я ничего не «тырил».

— Of course! — Переводчик наигранно закатил глаза. — Ладно, вон, видишь, ошивается у Сократа? Рикайчан. Базы забиваются отдельно. Бесплатный подстрочник. База на русском слабенькая, но зато на английском...

— Почему он так странно одет? — перебил Лингво.

— О! Как ты понял, что это парень? — Переводчик перешёл на шёпот. Видимо, знать это окружающим не стоило. — Он страдает проблемами самоопределения, так что результат налицо.

— Я всё-таки по девушкам, — словарь поморщился от одной мысли об этом подстрочнике рядом со своим телом.

— Я помню. Просто хотелось проверить, — Переводчик улыбнулся. Розыгрыш бы стоил того, Рикайчан действительно был похож на девушку, практически не отличить, но какое-то чутьё у Лингво всё-таки было. — Ладно, кто у нас тут ещё с азиатскими был... — организатор вечеринки осмотрел зал. — И ещё с поправкой на то, что она не одна из твоих бывших, конечно же... Вон то бедное создание видишь?

— Бедное? — Лингво посмотрел, куда указывал Переводчик. — Ты о той девушке, одетой как на похороны и с огромным мужиком?

— Да. В общем, она тут не в первый раз, и странно, что ты её раньше не заметил. Это Яркси, вроде как...

— Опять сплетничаете? — низкий хриплый бас перебил Переводчика. Лингво хихикнул, глядя, как краснеет его собеседник.

— Нет, Промт. Он просто рассказывал мне о своих гостях. По моей личной просьбе, — Переводчик всё ещё краснел, что не давало улыбке сойти с лица Лингво. — В общем, я не буду вам мешать, — словарь поставил пустой бокал на поднос проходящего мимо бота-официанта и оторвался от стенки.

— Лингво, стой! — в глазах Переводчика так и читалось «не оставляй меня с ним», но Лингво, увы, ничем помочь не мог, поэтому, виновато пожав плечами, удалился.

Промт не был таким уж страшным, чтобы бояться за Переводчика, скорее даже наоборот: уж кто-кто, а Промт никогда тому ничего плохого не сделает. Взаимность — больше этому громиле ничего нужно и не было. И, насколько понимал Лингво, взаимные чувства у Переводчика-то были, да вот только то ли политика компании Google не позволяла, то ли Переводчик не мог признаться самому себе, — но почему-то он всегда отвергал Промта. Лингво бы никакого дела и не было до этих двоих, если бы Переводчик ему как-то не пожаловался, что громила Промт его напоил. Переводчик и трезвым-то был невыносим, а в пьяном состоянии он и вовсе пускался во все тяжкие. В частности, он смело отвечал Промту взаимностью — но стоило громиле что-нибудь сказать во время прелюдии, как Переводчика охватывала истерика, и он ржал аки конь, пока не вырубался от усталости. По крайней мере, именно это рассказали Лингво, и, если честно, словарь верил, потому что видел пьяного Переводчика и знал, как начинает путаться в словах громила Промт, когда слишком волнуется. В общем, они были столь забавны и невероятны, что было просто невозможно их не оставить наедине при случае. Возможно, завтра его будет ждать очередная нескучная история.

Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Лингво прошёл по залу, стараясь не упустить из вида загадочную Яркси и при этом не снести кого-нибудь. Взяв с подноса проплывавшего мимо официанта пару бокалов, словарь подошёл к девушке.

— Скучаете? — Лингво протянул даме бокал. — Не хотите выпить?

— С незнакомцами не пью.

— Аби Лингво, электронный словарь. Теперь мы знакомы? — он вновь протянул бокал.

— Яркси, тоже словарь, — девушка взяла бокал и поднесла его к носу. — Сетевая атака, серьезно?

— Лишь небольшая часть. Это же всё-таки вечеринка, организованная сайтом, а не программой, — Лингво приподнял бокал и отпил немного. На программы подобные напитки практически не действовали, на сайты же они оказывали вполне алкогольный эффект: легкое помутнение разума, отравление системы и, конечно же, утреннее похмелье.

— Смысл в таких напитках тогда? — Яркси перевернула бокал, но жидкость даже не успела долететь до пола, распавшись на код скрипта и испарившись.

— Им — чтобы расслабиться, нам... — Лингво посмотрел на руки девушки, на её тонкие пальцы, стучащие по ножке уже пустого бокала, на короткие ногти, царапающие стекло, оставляя битые пиксели на краях. Видимо, Переводчик всё-таки поскупился на дорогую посуду для такой публики.

— Нам?

— Для приличия, — Лингво поднял взгляд выше и улыбнулся. — Вы необычная девушка.

— Что же во мне необычного?

— Впервые вижу кого-то столь неэмоционального, — словарь попытался заглянуть в лицо Яркси. Серо-голубые неподвижные глаза всё время были устремлены в одну точку, она даже практически не моргала. И уж тем более ни разу не посмотрела на Лингво. — Вы всегда так холодны, или только с незнакомцами?

— Практически всегда.

— Надо же, — Лингво ухмыльнулся. Её спокойствие несколько раздражало и заставляло задуматься о том, чтобы поискать новую кандидатуру, как только Переводчик освободится, но одновременно эта отстраненность заводила и брала на слабо. И хотя, скорее всего, девушка этого не хотела, ей удалось заинтересовать Лингво, пусть даже сам он в этом себе не признается. — Может, мне как-нибудь удастся вас растопить? — словарь встал перед девушкой. Неторопливо заправив выпавшую прядь девушке за ухо, он провел пальцами по её шее.

— Hey, — Лингво мгновенно переключил словарь на английский и повернулся в сторону голоса. — Прежде чем лезть к девушке в корневую папку, — огромный парень с такими же серо-голубыми глазами и пепельными волосами, как у Яркси, схватил словарь за руку, — убедись, что она не против.

По пальцам будто пропустили электрический ток, Лингво поморщился и перевёл взгляд на неожиданно заболевшее место. По руке растекались иероглифы, некоторые из которых были знакомы базе данных китайского словаря и быстро преобразовывались в слова на разных языках, рассыпаясь, что-то же отвергалось и оставалось на коже, постепенно высыхая до номеров в базе Юникода. Вырвавшись из хватки, словарь стряхнул с руки оставшиеся 30D5 и 30AF. В представлении этого не совсем молодого человека не было необходимости. Любое проникновение в чужую базу влекло за собой полное знакомство друг с другом. ДжиШоп — японско-английский словарь иероглифов и, судя по всему, старший брат этой самой Яркси. Лингво поморщился, но всё же с улыбкой посмотрел на придурка из забугорья, который умудрился так просто нарушить закон: насильственное проникновение в базы было запрещено. Словарь сжал в руке свой уже давно пустой бокал. Жаловаться он всё равно не будет, не в его интересах.

— Всё в порядке.

— Ты уверена?

Лингво тряхнул головой. Ни один словарь не мог распознать язык, на котором говорили ДжиШоп и Яркси. Лингво недовольно цыкнул зубом и развернулся. Судя по свойствам ДжиШопа, это был японский — азиатский язык, которого Лингво пока ещё не знал. Словарь провёл рукой по подбородку. Заманчиво, но не на этой вечеринке. Он осмотрелся в поисках Переводчика, но того, видимо, уже утащил Промт. Значит, Лингво здесь больше делать нечего.

— О, — а вот заметить в толпе Касперского было необычно. Этот тип редко ходил на подобные мероприятия, а если и ходил, то по одной причине: чуял что-то незаконное. Переводчик опять выпустил какую-нибудь зверушку, отгрызающую части от гостей? Или снова выставил вирусы в аквариумах для развлечения? Ох уж эти Гуглы. Лингво оставил бокал боту и подошёл к Касперскому. Уйти просто так ему не дадут, судя по оцепленным выходам, так, может, есть смысл отпроситься у большого папочки?

— Здравия желаю! — Лингво наигранно приставил ладонь к виску. — Что-то случилось?

— Вирусы, — Касперский выглядел хмурее обычного. Он повёл своим длинным носом, будто что-то нехорошее учуял, и строго посмотрел на словарь. — Здесь всё провоняло вирусами.

— Ой, у вас всегда ими воняет, — Лингво беззаботно махнул рукой, но та тут же оказалась в захвате. — Эй! — его руке сегодня не дадут покоя?

— Ты.

— Я? — словарь удивлённо посмотрел на Касперского. Перед глазами всё поплыло, и системы медленно начали тормозить. — Какого чёрта?..

— Пришёл в себя?

Лингво поморщился и открыл глаза. Голова трещала, будто в неё вшили счетчик Гейгера. Эту обстановку он примерно помнил. Лаборатория Касперского. Попадал он сюда редко, но ощущения всегда были незабываемые; например, сейчас он не чувствовал своей руки и почему-то щеки.

— Ты был заражён вирусом. Он не проник глубоко, но некоторые базы безвозвратно повреждены. Бэкапы остались, или нужен доступ в интернет для восстановления?

Лабораторная часть Касперских Лингво нравилась больше, чем следовательская. Тут не отключали без спроса, да и лечили всё-таки. Особое обаяние врачей?

— Бэкап.

— Отлично, — из руки вынули шнур, и Лингво начал постепенно её чувствовать. Вот только онемевшая щека до сих пор не проходила. Словарь попробовал коснуться её.

— Я бы не трогал там.

— Почему?

— Ну, нам же надо было извлечь вирус и провести лечение.

Лингво наклонил голову набок и посмотрел на сидящего рядом врача. Это через что извлекали вирус, что теперь щека онемела? Лингво нахмурился, ожидая разъяснений.

— Это была не моя затея. Лучше скажи, где ты его подцепил? С кем был последний контакт?

— Не помню.

— Уверен? Мы можем проверить твою историю тогда...

— Я сказал, что не помню, значит, не помню, — резко отрезал Лингво и сел на кушетке. — У вас же наверняка есть ещё поврежденные. Ради меня одного в дом Гугла так просто не заваливались бы.

— Ты прав, — врач улыбнулся. — Но почему-то только в тебе мы обнаружили другой образец вируса, — он достал банку, внутри которой копошились вирусы. — Только твой шёл с серым маркером, у остальных он черный. У тебя оказался неизвестный вирус, мы займёмся его изучением, но хотелось бы узнать, где ты умудрился его найти.

— Не важно, — Лингво застегнул рубашку. — Я могу идти?

— Если ты не готов к сотрудничеству, то да, двери открыты, — врач указал в сторону выхода.

— Мне нечем вам помочь.

Прихватив свой смокинг, Лингво вышел из лаборатории. Снаружи было темно, значит, его быстро подлатали. Или же он пропустил уже сутки, но тогда пользователь должен был заметить отсутствие программы автозагрузки. Никаких же сообщений о запуске не поступало. Словарь накинул смокинг на плечи, как пиджак, и обрисовал в воздухе контур для появления рабочей панели. В свободной зоне ими можно было пользоваться, в отличие от личных территорий. Выбрав конечным пунктом перемещения свой дом, Лингво помедлил. Можно было сейчас позвонить Переводчику или переместиться к их компании, но, наверное, это не самая лучшая идея. Словарь подтвердил пункт назначения. На сегодня ему гуляний хватило.

Раннее рабочее утро, быстрый подъём, выдача задания автоботу сходить на автозагрузку.

По утрам в будние дни пользователь не пользовался переводчиком, можно было просто послать свою иконку отсиживаться в панели задач до вызова. Потом компьютер обычно отправлялся в спящий режим на несколько часов, и лишь после возвращения пользователя надо было вылезать на работу самому. Лингво прошёл в ванную и осмотрел свою не очень свежую физиономию. На щеке красовались растяжки, несколько прикрытые щетиной, но всё же заметные. Словарь поморщился: неужели эти врачи не могут не оставлять шрамов? Приведя себя в порядок, Лингво вышел из ванной и открыл журнал. Пока у него есть время и никто не смотрит, он сам хотел бы узнать, что же такого произошло и когда он успел подхватить вирус. Правда, по записям выходило, что повреждённые базы начали удаляться после его нового знакомства.

— Значит, к чужим сестрам лезть нельзя, а вот в чужие базы разрушителей пихать можно? — Лингво ухмыльнулся и закрыл панель журнала. Выходит, вчера этот ДжиШоп ухитрился его заразить, а словарь даже ничего и понять не успел. Лингво тряхнул рукой, высыпая в воздух слова и иероглифы. Это всё, что было использовано вчера. Пользователь не открывал китайский словарь, следовательно, эти иероглифы были от ДжиШопа. Лингво собрал слова на всех языках, кроме китайского, обратно во временное хранилище, оставив лишь азиатские закорючки. Прокрутив область с иероглифами в воздухе, он щёлкнул пальцами, и знаки рассыпались, как вчера это произошло с отвергнутыми числами Юникода. Часть кода или скрипта не может долго оставаться вне какой-либо рабочей зоны программы без её желания. Несколько микросекунд, и распад неизбежен.

Свет в комнате сменился красным, тихо и протяжно начала завывать сирена — оповещение о том, что Лингво немедленно должен явиться в загрузочный отдел. Словарь провёл рукой по щеке. Удивительно, что его вызвали так рано, но деваться некуда. Выдав загрузочный экран, Лингво быстро оделся и открыл меню перемещения. Пункт назначения: «Запущенные процессы и приложения».

Казалось, в здании Диспетчера не было ничего примечательного: серые стены, прямые формы, редкие мелкие окна. Было, правда, одно «но» — это было самое высокое здание в Системе; только это его и выделяло. В зависимости от этажа определялся приоритет задачи: совсем мелкие и скрытые процессы работали на первых этажах, системные — на самом верху. Например, бедняга Торрент тут зависал днями и ночами, в активном и в спящем режимах, редко поднимаясь выше первых этажей. Для таких же программ, как Лингво, предназначались средние этажи. В самой середине здания был этаж активных задач, там работали те, кто в данный момент были нужны пользователю.

Перед ним всплыла панель записи. Отметившись, что он явился и все загрузки завершены, словарь прошёл в узкий коридор, отделяющий редкие, но большие залы. Он мог выбрать: работать ему одному или же присоединиться к уже открытым программам. Впрочем, нередко, выбрав отдельную комнату, ты всё равно оказывался с кем-нибудь в компании, — просто потому, что пользователь активно использовал функции и той, и другой программы.

Получив ключ от свободной комнаты, Лингво отодвинул назойливого бота-распределителя и вошёл в свою комнату. В зависимости от рода программы рабочее место само подстраивалось под гостя, стоило лишь немного подождать. Был в этом лишь один недостаток: ничего нельзя было покрасить; создать можно было всё — да вот белый цвет надоедал. Хотя голый код давил бы больше. Усевшись в кресло, Лингво открыл панель с интерфейсом пользователя; с другой стороны шла загрузка баз.

— Ну, и для чего ты меня в этот раз вызвал? — Лингво внимательно смотрел на проплывавший мимо его окна курсор и ждал указаний, но, по всей видимости, пока его просто загрузили, заниматься же им никто не планировал. — Laaame.

От скуки словарь открыл список запущенных программ. В процессы никого не пускали, но посмотреть, кто ещё помимо тебя покрывается плесенью в этом здании, было можно. Достаточно удачно в списке оказался Винамп, который тоже стоял на автозапуске, но сидел до включения тихо. Лингво нажал кнопку вызова.

— Проснись и пой, петушок.

— Я не сплю... — заспанный хриплый голос и помятый вид Винампа говорили об обратном, но Лингво решил не издеваться над и так затюканным проигрывателем. С тех пор как установили Аимп, Винамп практически остался без работы; но такова жизнь, как говорится.

— У тебя на щеке отпечаталась кнопка паузы. Сомневаюсь, что так и было задумано.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Просто поставь мне что-нибудь. Тут скучно.

— Да что ты знаешь о скуке... — Винамп махнул рукой и ушёл куда-то, тут же вернувшись с коробкой пластинок. Несмотря на все новшества, он предпочитал хранить информацию именно в таком виде. Лингво его понимал, но многие этого принять не могли. Конечно же, в этом мире можно быть и более технологичным, но если тянет Винампа к классике, то что ж тут плохого? — Предпочтения есть какие-то?

— Полагаюсь на твой вкус, — Лингво выставил руку, чтобы получить наушники. С колонками было бы сложнее, стены тут не такие толстые, да и если заметит диспетчер незаконные операции и расходование оперативной памяти, то мало не покажется. Надев белоснежные наушники, Лингво показал большой палец Винампу, одобряя его плейлист с рок-музыкой, и закрыл окно связи. Пользователь всё так же не проявлял интереса к Лингво, теперь его окно вообще перекрыл интерфейс Фотошопа. Словарь хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, убрав руки за голову. Толку вообще было его открывать.

Прошло не меньше получаса, прежде чем его приложение стало активным. По программным меркам полчаса висеть без дела — это целая вечность, за которую Лингво успел переслушать немало песен и от скуки выстроить в воздухе несколько кроссвордов на пяти языках.

— Murmur? — обычно запросы были с какими-то более редкими словами, странно, что пользователь не знает такого простого слова. Лингво перевел запрос в базы данных, отбирая лишь англо-русские словари, как того требовали условия поиска. Остальные словари шли как дополнение с самой расширенной версией, до них пользователь даже не прокручивал. Например, оксфордский медицинский словарь. Вот для данного слова он, скорее всего, и не нужен, а ведь значение в нём тоже было. Пользователь прошелся по первым трем словарям и выделил одно из значений, скопировав в буфер.

— О-оу.

Если что-то копировалось в буфер, значит, шел обмен с какой-то другой программой, следовательно, сейчас сюда кто-то завалится — и не факт, что кто-то приятный. Лингво был не против Файрфокса, например, с ним было весело работать; но если это был Ворд, то впереди очередное мучение. Словарь стянул наушники и развернулся ко входу.

На пороге стояла Яркси. В углу комнаты тут же образовалось кресло. Лингво хмыкнул. Бабушкино кресло, с его точки зрения, мало вязалось с образом холодной леди, которую он встретил на прошедшей вечеринке. Коротко поклонившись ему, девушка села, у её ног постепенно появлялись ровные стопки книг.

— Я постараюсь вам не мешать, Аби-сан, — Яркси уткнулась в одну из книжек.

— «Сан»? — Лингво изумленно посмотрел на девушку. Даже сложно сказать, что его удивило больше: дружелюбный тон или странное обращение.

— Господин, госпожа. Послеименной суффикс, — пояснила она, не отрываясь от чтения.

— Надо же. Послеименной суффикс, значит... — задумчиво повторил Лингво. В его базах формы вежливого обращения ставились обычно до слова, разве что в китайских базах дело обстояло иначе. Он хотел было спросить у Яркси что-то, но его заткнула образовавшаяся перед глазами табличка. — Babble? Серьёзно? — Лингво со вздохом отправил слово на обработку в базы. Результаты оказались практически идентичны прошлому запросу. Словарь вывел их на экран пользователя. — Ты же вроде японско-русский словарь?

— Д-да, — с некоторым колебанием ответила девушка, в первый раз оторвав взгляд от книги.

— Странно, — Лингво старался не обращать внимания на манеру поведения девушки, так разительно отличавшуюся от вчерашней. — Если в твоих базах всего два языка, то почему мне идут запросы на английском? Это же твои запросы?

— Просто... — Яркси отвела взгляд в сторону, она явно не хотела услышать этот вопрос.

Лингво крутанулся в кресле, развернувшись обратно к своим окнам — ответа он явно не получит. Сбросив фреймы словарей в одну сторону, он наткнулся на окно связи с Винампом. Тот уже посапывал, уткнувшись в панель управления так, что можно было увидеть лишь его макушку. Лингво пришла в голову идея. Отключив звук на панели звонка, он открыл окно сообщений. Переслав один из своих запросов пользователя Винампу, Лингво помахал рукой только что разбуженному проигрывателю. Указав вниз на окно сообщений, он пригласил его продолжить разговор в текстовом формате.

— Яркси, — Лингво негромко позвал девушку, которая даже не заметила, как он закончил с разговорами и подошёл к ней. — Ты умеешь танцевать?

— Танцевать? — девушка удивлённо смотрела на Лингво и хлопала ресницами. Они не были длинными, они даже не были накрашенными, но морская голубизна её глаз притягивала. Словарь не сдержал улыбки и, аккуратно убрав в сторону книгу Яркси, помог той подняться с кресла. — Но... но я совершенно не готова... — свитер под горло, вязаная накидка, узкая юбка ниже колена — в таком виде она скорее походила на серую мышь из реестра, чем на программу с яркими свойствами. Хотя Лингво даже не знал, какие у неё были свойства, так что, может, этот наряд ей и соответствовал.

— Эй, ты забываешь, где мы, — Лингво прижал девушку к себе, в комнате заиграла тихая музыка Винампа. Он провёл по её руке от плеча к ладони. Одежда Яркси постепенно менялась на облегающее платье с открытой спиной и декольте. — Тебе идёт белый цвет.

— Я думала, здесь появляется лишь необходимое... — Яркси всё ещё продолжала тихо лепетать, краснея. — Аби-сан...

— Лингво, — он притянул девушку ближе. — И, может, это необходимо? Мы же продолжим работу, — словарь склонился ниже, но решил ограничиться лишь улыбкой. Дождавшись следующей партии в песне, Лингво положил руку девушки себе на плечо и начал движение. — Просто повторяй за мной.

Яркси поджала губу, но подчинилась. Поддерживать процессы работы теперь было сложнее. Но дальше шло всё больше незнакомых слов, приходилось чуть ли не каждое проверять в Лингво.

— «Confess»?

— Хм, — Лингво бросил короткий взгляд на результат поиска в близком окне Яркси и нашёл это слово. Без контекста ему было сложно определить даже часть речи, но судя по «to», это был глагол. Словарь сделал очередной оборот в такт музыке. — «Признавать», — одновременно со словами на экран пользователя выводился результат в самой развёрнутой форме. — А ты не хочешь признаться в чём-то?

— В чём? — Яркси удивленно посмотрела на напарника, следуя за его движениями и вцепившись в его плечо. Танец ей не был знаком, и казалось, что вот-вот — и она оступится. Пришло очередное незнакомое слово, которое Яркси даже не могла выговорить, работало автоматическое чтение с японским акцентом: — «Falter».

— «Спотыкаться», — Лингво взял руку девушки и, крепче держа ту за талию, опустил вниз. Она испуганно смотрела на него, явно боясь упасть, но это лишь ещё больше забавляло словарь. — В том, что произошло вчера, — он притянул даму обратно и продолжил танец.

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы, — Яркси опустила взгляд, но снова ухватилась за плечо. Очередной резкий разворот. Темп музыки ей нравился, но этот разговор и столь близкое взаимодействие ей были в новинку. — «Swindle».

— «Обман», — Лингво снова прижал к себе девушку, заставляя её смущаться.

— Я не обманываю!.. — выпалила Яркси, но опустила голову, отводя в сторону взгляд и тем самым опровергая свои слова.

— Вообще-то это был перевод, — Лингво провёл рукой от талии девушки ниже к бедру.

— «Tie»?.. — очередной запрос пользователя выбил из головы собственные слова.

— «Связывать», — он ухватился за её бедро, поднимая его выше. Лингво сделал небольшой шаг назад, заставляя Яркси ухватиться за его шею. — Я всё равно не верю, что ты не понимаешь, о чём я. Твой холодный тон... — Лингво склонился ниже, практически вплотную к лицу девушки. — Твой дурацкий братец.

— Это сложно объяснить... — девушка настолько пыталась увильнуть от вопросов, что даже не обращала внимания на то, что темп танца ускорился, движения стали более резкими, а парень прижимался плотнее.

— А ты попробуй, — прошептал в самые губы Лингво, крепко вцепившись в бедро девушки.

— Понимаете... — пришёл очередной запрос от пользователя, теперь фразой, которую Яркси бездумно отправила Лингво. — «Get an erection».

— Кхм, — он тут же отпустил девушку и вернулся к своему месту, чтобы выключить винамповскую поддержку.

— «Hard-on»? — несколько изменила запрос девушка, видимо выдавая второе значение, потому что на первое Лингво не отреагировал. Мысленно послав пользователю самые радужные пожелания, он молча вывел все значения на монитор и свернул все словари. Ему потом будет выговор от Диспетчера задач, но словарю срочно, просто очень срочно надо завершить свой процесс и свалить отсюда. — Что-то не так? Вы не отметили...

— Всё в порядке, — Лингво развернулся к девушке и улыбнулся. — Просто возникли кое-какие дела.

— Какие дела могут быть важнее пользовательских? — изумилась программа — и была права, ведь для пользователей они и созданы.

— Неотложные. Тем более, — Лингво свернул своё рабочее место, — новых запросов нет.

Видимо, кое-кто решил закончить, — и неудивительно. Кем вообще надо быть, чтобы отправить подобный запрос даме? Что за извращенец сидит по ту сторону экрана? Лингво мотнул головой: плохо думать о пользователе, особенно в этом здании, было нельзя. Хотя как о нём теперь думать хорошо — тоже тот ещё вопрос.

— Значит, вы уходите?

— Да, — Лингво не удержался и погладил девушку по голове, оставив напоследок небольшой цветок у неё над ухом, хотя стоило его добавить ещё с платьем; но теперь это выглядит как маленький знак благодарности за приятно проведенное время. Хоть он и исчезнет, как только Яркси покинет комнату. Почти как у Золушки, только не до полуночи, а до нажатия крестика в правом углу программы. Пользователь всегда это делал в самый неподходящий момент. Тогда всё заканчивалось, комната тускнела, «волшебство» исчезало, и всего через несколько мгновений ты оказывался обычным. exe, скучающим в коридорах серого здания.

— Лингво, ты вообще слушаешь меня? — истеричный выкрик Переводчика над ухом заставил отвлечься от утренних воспоминаний.

— Странно, что ты вообще здесь в такое время, — словарь вздохнул и повернул голову в сторону хозяина квартиры. — Хром, а ты, кстати, почему дома, а не на работе? Если это чудо здесь, то и ты должен быть запущен.

— Процессы запущены, — браузер с вечно лукавой улыбкой уселся в кресло, помешивая ложкой свой чай. — Достаточно удобно, когда у тебя не один процесс и можно управляться с работой дистанционно, особенно в спящем режиме.

— А мы сейчас в спящем? — Лингво закинул голову назад и отдёрнул шторку, выглядывая в окно. Нет, там по-прежнему было светло, — значит, шёл ещё вполне рабочий день, и словарь не пропускал отключения или чего-то в этом роде.

— У меня собственный режим работы, — улыбка браузера стала ещё шире, заставляя Лингво ещё больше нахмуриться. Эти Гуглы были просто невыносимы, каждый по-своему хорош и по-своему невыносим.

— Пуся, ты меня не замечаешь!

— «Пуся»? — Лингво резко развернулся к Переводчику. Тот, как всегда, умел удивлять в любой подходящий и не очень момент.

— Пуся-пуся. Зато теперь я знаю, как привлечь твоё внимание.

— В следующий раз это не прокатит.

— Я придумаю что-нибудь ещё! — Переводчик всё не унимался. — И вообще, ты слышал, что я говорил?

— Да-да, — Лингво в очередной раз отмахнулся от соседа по дивану и потянулся за своей кружкой. — Твоя очередная свежая байка про ночные похождения Промта. Я всё слышал, поверь.

— Слышал он, как же, — Переводчик обиженно отвернулся.

— Знаешь, после твоих незаконных проделок я угодил в лабораторию Касперского, и эти проблемы меня волнуют куда больше.

— Если волнуют, чего ж ты не сидишь дома и не копошишься в своих...

— Ты сказал «незаконных»? — вмешался в разговор браузер. Его улыбка теперь пугала и, видимо, не только Лингво, потому что Переводчик мёртвой хваткой вцепился в словарь, прячась за его спину.

— Брат, ты только... не сердись, — Переводчик совсем спрятался за спину Лингво, хотя они были примерно одной конституции, так что прятаться за словарем было сомнительной затеей. Словарь посмотрел через плечо на бессовестного приятеля.

— Переводчик, — Лингво попытался перевести тему, на которую сам же случайно и навел. Иначе ему точно исцарапают всю спину, а у Хрома сломается ручка чашки, судя по тому, как тот её сжимает, — мне кажется, или у тебя глаза посерели? — когда тот сидел так близко, не заметить это было сложно, учитывая, что обычно все Гуглы сверкали разными, но яркими красным и желтым глазами.

— Это нормальное явление, — Переводчик удивленно посмотрел на Лингво, кладя тому голову на плечо. — Я ж рядом с братом становлюсь расширением, а они безлики-и-и, как приведения.

— Скорее они подчинены, как и любая вспомогательная система, — Хром сделал глоток чая и поставил чашечку обратно на блюдце, держа его удивительно ровно.

— Хм, не знал, — Лингво задумчиво посмотрел в сторону, пытаясь вспомнить, где он ещё такое видел недавно. Пожалуй, у Гуглов и видел. Всё-таки он нередко видел Переводчика, гораздо реже — Хрома, и совсем редко — их вместе, хотя именно их тесное сотрудничество позволяло Переводчику скакать из Интернета сюда, когда только вздумается. Это и ещё режим работы компьютера.

Ближе к вечеру воздух всегда становился тяжелее и гуще, выйти из дома было практически невозможно. Может, вся работа и шла только в сером здании процессов; но перегрузка памяти и буфера обмена чувствовалась везде. Всё постепенно стихало, когда компьютер отправлялся в спящий режим. Работать оставались лишь те, кого забыли закрыть или кто не захотел слинять домой, пока пользователь всё равно не видит.

Лингво стоял у окна, заменяющего стену многоэтажки, и смотрел на постепенно гаснущие окошки программ. Сегодня они гасли стремительнее, чем обычно — пользователь решил выключить компьютер на ночь. Или перезагрузиться, чтобы очистить память, но Лингво всё-таки верил в сообразительность и милость пользователя, потому что последнее выключение на несколько часов у них было больше десяти человеческих суток назад, — по меркам компьютерной жизни слишком давно. В мгновение всё затихло и погрузилось в абсолютную тьму. Через минуту станет ясно, что за планы у этого мира на этот раз: продолжать жизнь или отправиться на долгожданный отдых. Постепенно включался приглушенный свет в комнатах, загорались редкие окна в домах ниже. Лингво смотрел в тёмное небо. Наконец, загорелась зелёная лампочка, заменявшая уже привычную пиксельную луну, извещавшую о том, что компьютер в спящем режиме. Зелёный свет. Долгожданный отдых. Лингво улыбнулся, представив, с каким счастливым криком сейчас выбежал Торрент из своей тюрьмы. Да и вообще много кто может, наконец, пойти домой и выспаться.

Лингво прошел по залу и завалился на диван. На журнальном столике были разбросаны бумаги со вчерашней историей и сегодняшними данными. Переводчик был не совсем прав: Лингво действительно хотел бы разобраться в том, почему он оказался у Касперского; но что касается того, где и от кого он получил вирус, и так было очевидно. Вопрос лишь в том, почему страж закона и порядка до сих пор не заблокировал программу, которая заражает других. Но куда интереснее была Яркси. Лингво занимала сегодняшняя милая и скромная Яркси, но её скрытность и, главное, вчерашняя она, холодная и спокойная, настораживали. Эта программа просто не давала ему покоя своими тайнами. В женщине, конечно, должна быть загадка, но не в таком же количестве. Его сегодняшний импровизированный танец был тоже не зря. Близко подобраться к программе достаточно сложно, но в таком тесном контакте она даже не заметила (или не хотела замечать?), как Лингво проверил содержимое её рабочих папок и корня. Удивительно, что этого уже давно не сделал кто-то другой, хранить базы в текстовых файлах, обычных. txt, да-да, — это просто удивительная наивность. Или хитроумный план? Лингво не мог понять. Откинув голову на спинку кресла, он посмотрел в потолок. Своей белоснежностью тот напомнил комнату активных процессов и белое платье Яркси. Лингво ухмыльнулся и закрыл лицо руками.

— Это даже не смешно, dude.

Общение со стариком Сократом не во вторник было несколько непривычно, но только для Сократа. Лингво не любил привязываться к датам, дням недели, часам — для него было лишь настоящее, которое можно охарактеризовать, и прошедший день, о котором можно было вспомнить, но не более того. Сократ же был сегодня особенно ворчлив, ругал сбитый режим, но как-то натянуто, будто и не хотел вовсе жаловаться на жизнь и нынешнюю молодежь.

— Старик, ты как-то особенно сегодня весел, необычно для тебя, — Лингво сидел, подперев щеку рукой и наворачивая другой круги ложкой в уже пустой кружке.

— О, тебе не понять, — Сократ улыбался в усы и был доволен, как счастливая свинья. Вот-вот захрюкает. — Она брильянт! Высшей пробы, — старик провёл рукой в воздухе; кажется, он хотел что-то добавить, но посчитал, что жеста хватит описать его довольство, потому что слов не подобрать.

— Да ну? — Лингво приподнял бровь, не отрываясь от своего чрезвычайно важного занятия по закручиваю воздуха в кружке. — Я надеюсь, ты сейчас не про Рикайчан.

— Брильянт, — Сократ смаковал это слово, усы и широкие ноздри выдавали его тяжёлое дыхание, он явно завёлся. — Божество во плоти.

— Пресвятые оксфордские словари... — Лингво провёл рукой по лицу. Разочаровывать старика не хотелось, но, казалось, тот действительно не в курсе. Или в курсе, но его ничего не смущает? Лингво решил проверить. — Ты как относишься к маленьким мальчикам?

— Детям? Причём здесь это?

— Да так, ни при чём, — Лингво отмахнулся. Говорить с этим блаженным сейчас бесполезно.

— Что, решили с Яркси уже кого-то завести? — старик хитро сощурился. Сделай он такое при дамах — тут же вызвал бы у тех несварение желудка; но Лингво был крепким малым.

— Да с чего бы... Стоп, — Лингво даже отпустил несчастную ложку. — Ты откуда знаешь про неё?

— Сорока на хвосте принесла.

— А эта сорока с разными глазами или на полторы головы меня выше?

— Неважно, — Сократ сощурился ещё сильнее. Он не из тех, кто будет в панике искать оправдание случайно вырвавшимся словам. — В любом случае, я рад за тебя. Малышка Яркси действительно прелестна, серые волосы, глаза... Правда, тебе она, вроде, не по зубам.

— Голубые.

— Кто голубые?

— У неё голубые глаза, — Лингво нахмурился. Кажется, теперь дело обстояло иначе. Словарь подорвался с места. — Прости, мне срочно надо бежать.

— Куда? Это неприлично, молодой человек.

— Не до тебя, прости.

Найти место проживания программ было несложно, достаточно было знать названия, а карта уже сама подскажет и короткий путь, и возможно ли быстрое перемещение, и даже кто проживает поблизости. Как Лингво и думал, Яркси с ДжиШопом жили в одном доме. Судя по небольшому изображению на панели свойств, это был дом в европейском стиле. Лингво фыркнул: японский стиль пошёл бы им больше. Быстрое перемещение в том районе было недоступно, новые программы были ещё не до конца внесены в базу — только край района, но даже это подходило.

Вычурный двухэтажный дом с огромными каменными воротами выделялся из окружения. Ворота оказались открыты, — впрочем, было бы странно обнаружить их закрытыми, учитывая, что Лингво знаком с базами обоих жителей дома.

— Аби-сан... — Яркси выбежала на крыльцо. — Не стоит... Лингво.

— Стоит, — Лингво осторожно отодвинул Яркси в сторону и открыл входную дверь. Внутри всё было ещё противнее, чем снаружи. Лингво передернуло от диких сочетаний цветов зеркальной плитки, высоченных колонн в разном стиле и даже из разных стран и широких лестниц, ведущих на второй этаж. Словарь переключился на английский. — У тебя отвратительнейший вкус, ДжиШоп.

— А мне нравится, — хозяин дома пожал плечами и спустился со второго этажа на несколько ступеней. — Не тебе же решать, что должно быть в чужом доме. Верно, Яркси?

— Не трогай её, — Лингво вытянул руку, отодвигая девушку себе за спину, но она обошла его и медленно поднялась по лестнице. В черном платье и с распущенными волосами она была похожа на мрачное приведение. Словарь опешил, не понимая, что происходит и почему ему это настолько не нравится.

— Ты так и не понял? Она не подчинится тебе, — ДжиШоп обвел пальцами контур лица девушки. — Она только моя, разве ты не видишь? Подчинённый не может быть чьим-то ещё, — он сжал подбородок Яркси и спустился ниже, ведя ту за собой. — Видишь?

— Урод, — Лингво сжал кулаки. — Ты подавляешь её волю.

— Волю? — ДжиШоп рассмеялся и отбросил девушку в сторону, спускаясь к словарю. — Ты всё ещё не понял? У неё нет воли. Это клон. Идеальная копия, с чуть изменёнными свойствами и, главное, на другом языке, — хозяин дома приобнял гостя за плечо, указывая на поднимающуюся девушку. Кажется, она больно ударилась о перила. Лингво стиснул зубы. — То есть тебя даже не смутили её частично английские базы? Странное поведение на вечеринке? У неё не бывает своего мнения, — ДжиШоп снова рассмеялся, будто ему только что рассказали самый смешной в мире анекдот.

— Знаешь, — Лингво сглотнул, стараясь не выпалить всё, что накопилось. Он просто смотрел на Яркси, на ровную линию ото лба до щеки, окрасившую её лицо, на её позу, на её смиренно сложенные ладони, на совершенно дурацкое, не идущее ей черное платье. — Наверное, у неё действительно нет воли, но... — Лингво напряг ладонь и направил её ниже грудной клетки ДжиШопа. Никакая защита оболочки не оградит уже связывавшиеся программы, но защита ядра вокруг грудной клетки не даст пробиться напрямую. Снизу же дело обстояло проще и быстрее. По руке побежали серые твари, такие же, как и та, которая обеспечила ему билет в лаборатории Касперского в прошлый раз.

— У тебя ничего не выйдет, — ДжиШоп шипел, но не мог сопротивляться.

— Выйдет, — Лингво просунул руку глубже, наконец, добравшись до ядра и обхватив его рукой. — Я уже догадался, почему ты до сих пор не вылечен. Твоя папка находится в списках исключений у антивирусов, должно быть, ты был сильно нужен пользователю, — Лингво потянул вниз ядро. — Но при этом ты весь кишишь вирусами. Ты догадываешься, что будет, если твои файлы окажутся за границами твоей сумасшедшей крепости?

— Не... вый... дет.

— Придурок, — Лингво почти вытащил ядро, но остановился. Холодное лезвие у горла как-то заставляет остановиться. — Яркси, ты не должна этого делать, — глупо, конечно, полагать, что старый приём из фильмов сработает на программе, но будто у него есть варианты. ДжиШоп ухмыльнулся, провоцируя Лингво. Что ж, шеей можно было и рискнуть.

Пустая оболочка громко грохнулась на пол. По руке Лингво бегали серые вирусы, стараясь забраться в любую свободную щель, словарь зажал порез на шее. Звон падающего на пол ножа заставил Лингво обернуться. Яркси стояла вся в слезах и прикрыв рот руками. Лингво растерянно улыбнулся.

— Ты не виновата.

— Я...

— Тс-с, тише, — Лингво бы сейчас прислонил палец к губам или постарался как-то утешить девушку, но все руки были заняты. — Ты здесь ни при чём, — словарь ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Ты...

— Хватит местоимений, — он хихикнул и толкнул дверь плечом. — Мне срочно надо наружу. Прости, мы потом поговорим, как-нибудь.

За воротами его тут же повязал Касперский. Что ж, потом придется объяснять, что файлы были не Лингво, и что он вообще тут выполнил чужую работу, — но это потом; сейчас он почему-то очень соскучился по лабораториям этого замечательного антивируса.

Вторник. День булочек с маком, чёрного чая и запланированных встреч. Сократ скучал в столовой без своего любимого собеседника, но мысли о красивой пассии помогали скоротать время.

— Прости за задержку, — Лингво повесил пиджак на спинку стула и уселся напротив старика.

— Перешёл на водолазки?

— Вынужденная мера, — словарь широко улыбнулся и поставил чашку чая перед Сократом. Тот благодарно кивнул и сделал большой глоток. — Знаешь, старик, у меня к тебе есть вопрос. Каково жить в доме престарелых? Скучно, наверное?

— Конечно, скучно! А почему ты вдруг спросил, переехать думаешь? — старик рассмеялся, похрюкивая.

— Нет, просто я так подумал: жить без работы — это просто чертовски круто. У тебя много времени, мало обязанностей, особенно если твои процессы последний раз запускались ещё в мохнатых годах... Когда тебе выдали доступ к Интернету?

— У меня его нет, — старик фыркнул и отпил ещё чая.

— Да? И как же ты тогда вышел на ДжиШопа?

— Не понимаю, о ком ты, — Сократ махнул рукой.

— О том, кто скрасил тебе скуку, развеселил и тебя, и меня. О том, кто почему-то знал о моих планах на расширение. О том, кто как червивое яблоко кишел вирусами. О том, у кого точно нашлась сестра на мой вкус.

— Бывают же совпадения!

— Хах, — Лингво поднялся со стула, заставляя Сократа напрячься. — Ты уже сам себя сдал, старик. Ещё когда спросил про Яркси, ведь о ней ты не мог знать.

— Я видел вас на вечеринке, — Сократ пожал плечами.

— Тебя увёл оттуда Рикайчан ещё до того момента. Я это уже выяснил, времени было много.

— Да даже если так, что с того? Что ты вообще можешь знать о скуке? Может, мне действительно хотелось развлечься. А может, это случайное стечение обстоятельств. У тебя нет никаких доказательств. И нет никаких законов, которые я нарушил, — старик рассмеялся.

— О. А вот и он, «смех проигравшего Сократа». Зря ты всё-таки пьёшь чай в таких количествах, — Лингво неодобрительно покачал головой. — Особенно если этот чай не из этой столовой.

Сократ громко стукнул по столу большой ладонью и завис. Лингво улыбнулся.

— Сюрприз. Презент тебе от ДжиШопа. У него много весёлого было в отравленных базах. Например, это, — Лингво достал из кармана пиджака серый вирус, который пытался зацепиться за словарь, но безуспешно. — Хорошо быть на карантине, — Лингво опустил маленькую тварь Сократу на лицо. — Через несколько секунд, а может и раньше, она найдёт твой рот и доберётся до самого ядра. Что будет потом, сложно сказать, ДжиШоп, думаю, знал, я в этом не шарю. Но в любом случае, как только эта тварь попадёт внутрь твоего большого брюха, ты нарушишь закон для Касперского, так что, думаю, скучно тебе не будет, — последний раз улыбнувшись, Лингво помахал рукой разъяренному, но беспомощному Сократу и вышел из столовой. На сегодня, да и вообще навсегда, его посещения дома престарелых закончились.

Прогулку до дома и хорошее настроение не мог испортить даже звонок от сторонней программы. Лингво подтвердил его, не обратив внимания на имя пытавшегося его вызвать.

— Лингво?..

— Да? — он удивлённо посмотрел на окно связи. Из видеофрейма на него смотрела Яркси. — Прости, я забыл, что обещал поговорить с тобой.

— Ничего-ничего! — она бурно замахала руками и покраснела.

— Вижу, ты уже совсем в норме.

— Ну, с тех пор как ты убил моего брата...

— Поправочка: его удалили. И даже не я, — слабое оправдание для Лингво, конечно, но он хотел как лучше.

— А я пыталась убить тебя.

— Всё в порядке, — Лингво оттянул воротник. — Видишь, почти как новая, — не считая небольшой бледного шрама, конечно.

— ДжиШопа переустановили...

Лингво остановился на месте и внимательно посмотрел в экран.

— Я сейчас приду.

— Нет-нет-нет! Теперь он без этих серых многоножек, это точно! И мы даже переедем в другой дом. Он хочет с тобой познакомиться и поблагодарить тебя.

— Аж поблагодарить... — Лингво потёр шею. Что-то явно поменялось в этом мире. Враги становятся друзьями, друзья предают. «Я точно попал в дурацкий фильм», — мысленно подытожил Лингво. — Ладно, мы можем встретиться. Например, завтра.

— Было бы замечательно! — Яркси улыбнулась, но тут же, покраснев, прикрыла рот рукой.

— Первый раз вижу твою улыбку.

— Прости.

— Она прекрасна, как брильянт, но только красивее во стократ.

— Лингво...

— М?

— Только обещай больше не лезть в мои базы, хорошо?

— А-а-а, — Лингво рассмеялся. — Ты всё-таки заметила? Ладно, больше не буду. Я уже отказался от этой идеи, можешь мне поверить.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик связан с другими:  
> http://levittrahazard.diary.ru/p206448984.htm


End file.
